It's hard to get out of the wood
by dramamine-qt
Summary: Kirishima isn't having a good day, Bakugou tries to help.


"What?"

"What what?" Eijirou looked up from his homework just to find Bakugou staring. "What's up, dude?"

"I asked first, shitty hair. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He kept the answer short and came back to his notebook. He hasn't been paying attention for a while now, but he didn't want to do anything else. Eijirou didn't want to be with his other friends when he was in the mood to be quiet. He didn't want to be alone in his room either, because he couldn't bare loneliness while feeling so down. Bakugou was his last option. The guy could be loud as fuck most part of the time, but appreciated the silence sometimes, especially while studying (he often threatened to kill Eijirou if he didn't shut his mouth – which he never did).

Even without looking, Eijirou knew that Bakugou was still staring, with the force of a thousand suns, considering that he felt like a hole was being burned upon his neck.

"Man, I'm fine." He tried to reassure.

"Fucking look at me, damnit." And Eijirou looked, trying not to be too intimidated by having Bakugou so focused on him. He's already felt too vulnerable and the sudden interest made him fear to be… what? Seen? Read? Eijirou didn't know. "Spill the beans, what's your problem?"

"I don't have anything to say." He answered and closed his jaw tightly to prevent himself from start crying.

"Goddamnit." Bakugou whispered to himself with a deep sigh and rolled his eyes. Then he started to collect his things. 'Collect' was a very nice word, because what he did was shove his stuff into his bag, murmuring aggressively under his breath something that Eijirou couldn't hear.

"Move, you idiot." He said out loud and Eijirou looked around, confused, at all the space Bakugou had available to pass and leave. "We're going for a fucking walk, grab your shit and stand up."

"Oh… right." Eijirou smiled in understanding, thinking fondly about how Bakugou was a potato at communication. "Where are we going?"

"Who the fuck knows? Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." A distraction would make him some good for sure. Besides, doing anything with Bakugou was always an adventure, Eijirou would never know what he's going to do next, if someone is going to look at him in the wrong way (when it happens, normally, Eijirou holds Bakugou while screaming to the person to run as much as they can) or if he is going to see something that needs to be done right in that exact moment, no hesitation. Very adventurous.

After a little while of walking, passing by most of the places Eijirou thought they could be going, he started to feel weird, especially when Bakugou looked determined ahead.

"So… we're really just walking around?" He said, rubbing his neck.

"I'm waiting for you to fucking talk to me."

"But there's nothing to-"

"I'm gonna explode your fucking face, shitty hair. I just want to know why the fuck are you sad?" He stopped suddenly and opened his hands like some explosions were really about to happen. "Who I have to destroy? I-"

"Jesus, dude, chill." Eijirou put his arm around Bakugou's shoulder and make them go back on track. Bakugou disentangled from him as soon as they returned to walk. "It's nothing like this, I'm just… down, I guess. It happens with people sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Why is that?"

"I don't know."

"Stop being so difficult!" Bakugou said, slapping the back of Eijirou's head.

"Ouch! What was that for, dude? I'm saying that I don't know because I. Don't. Know." Eijirou tried to organize his thoughts and say something that wouldn't rupture a Bakugou's vein in the next minute. "I hate feeling like this, if I pay this any attention it will get worse and I just want it to stop."

"It what?"

"This." Eijirou touched his own chest and made a face. "It's just a feeling."

"You're so fucking dumb. You have to think about these things if you want to know what to do when it happens. Or else you will act like a fucking beaten hedgehog every time."

"I don't look like a hedgehog, stop making fun of my hair." He touched his spikes for good measure. "Also I know exactly what to do, I try to be-"

"Sulk."

"What?'

"That's what you do, you fucking sulk, shitty head."

Eijirou narrowed his eyes and asked himself how many times Bakugou has said the word 'fucking' in this conversation.

"What you think I should do then, Mr. I'm a sixteen years old therapist Bakugou?"

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugou retorted. "What I'm saying is that you have those clowns of friends to up to when you're fucking sulking. Black eyes could give you a goddamn hug or whatever."

"Are you jealous?" Eijirou poked him in the arm and had his hand slapped too.

"Don't test me, dumb-fuck."

"Noted." He smiled and put his hands under his armpits to make peace. "You know those clowns are your friends too, right?"

"Whatever."

"Anyway… They are awesome, trying to cheer me up and all, but… it doesn't really work, you know? And I just have to pretend to be good and happy and… I think I'm used to be the one to be there for them, it's weird when it's otherwise. I don't want to let them down."

"Is that why you came to me? I'm not awesome enough? Is that what you saying, you loser?" Bakugou said with a little pout that Eijirou was sure that was very calculated to enlighten the mood.

Eijirou laughed.

"I'm saying that I don't feel like I need to be anything else when I'm with you."

Bakugou's ears got a wonderful shade of pink and Eijirou felt better almost instantly.

"Quit the shit talking."

"I know you like it." And gave him the smug smile he knew would embarrass him. Life was good.

They started walking their way back. Their long way back.

"Do you wanna fight?" Bakugou asked after some silence and Eijirou waited sometime before risking a response, because, what? "Spar or whatever, beat the shit out of something?"

"Oh, right… Nah." He smiled and made a show yawning and stretching his arms so he could put one of them around Bakugou's shoulders again without damage. It was cute that Bakugou suggested sparring because that was one of the ways they used to calm Bakugou's feelings down. Every strong emotion seemed to manifest as a form of anger with him and it required trained eyes to identify what his actions and reactions wanted to say. Eijirou was proud of himself for figuring that out – even if slowly. "I think I'm in the mood for cuddles."

"Could you be more embarrassing? Fucking god, I hate you so much." he retorted, but he felt warmer under Eijirou embrace and it was nice. He could embarrass him for the rest of his life.

"Don't be so mean, Blasty. I'm sulking, remember? Comfort me." And pretending that he was about to kiss him on the corner of his mouth, just to tease. Bakugou hated to half-ass whatever he put himself to do, but he was even worse with affection demonstration that he was with communication and that made them agree in making it easy, starting slow, testing waters.

But it didn't prevent Eijirou from using it on his favor.

This time, though, Bakugou didn't explode anything or shoved him away screaming for him to die. He just stopped and stayed very still.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I was just mess-"

"Shut the fuck up." Bakugou interrupted, before holding Eijirou's face and giving him a quick but very intense kiss in the mouth. "We need to go if we want to use the rest of the free time before training."

Bakugou said and took the lead without looking back.

Eijirou needed some seconds of pure dumbstruckness, smiling like an idiot, before running towards Bakugou and taking his side.

He felt very well for the rest of the day.


End file.
